


Flip Flops of Surprising Persuasion

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, flip flops are innately sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracky fluffy nonsense with JJ and Cougar on a beach in Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip Flops of Surprising Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> Inspired by the awesome line 'It's official, those are your come fuck me flip flops', taken from Texts from Last Night. Seriously that website makes me cry with embarrassing laughter

They deserved a break. They all knew it but Clay was stubborn to admit the truth. Spending the last God only knew how long chasing info on Max and only coming up with rumor and whispers was burning them all out.

Surprisingly it was Jensen who broke first.

“That’s it.” he slammed his laptop shut with such force that Cougar pushed his hat up from his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve had it. Clay, Cougar and I are going to Hawaii. We might come back in a month or so. Or we might decide to move to Vegas and become showgirls named Rosalie and Gerta. Naturally I’d be Gerta.”

With that he stood up, dragged Cougar to his feet and pushed him out of the living room. The place they were holed up in wasn’t the Ritz but it was pretty big. Big enough to allow the two of them to have a whole floor to themselves. Pooch kept complaining that they made too much noise and saying things like ‘mentally scarred for life’ and ‘so much screaming I thought a cat was being murdered’. Being on the top floor had proved beneficial for everyone.

Right now Jensen pushed and prodded Cougar up the stairs and into their bedroom with a grim expression on his face. Cougar allowed himself to be manhandled, knowing sooner or later Jake would stop and explain what had caused the latest outburst.

But Jake didn’t stop, no sooner had they reached their room than he was dragging bags from under the bed and emptying his t-shirt drawer, shoving clothes haphazardly into his duffel.

Cougar leaned up against the door frame and said, “Hawaii?”

Jake paused in his packing and looked up with a guilty expression. “That’s your ‘you should have run this by me before telling everyone else’ voice. Sorry.”

Cougar shrugged. “Rosalie?”

“You want to be Gerta?” Jake looked genuinely concerned. “I had an act all worked out with me being the Scandinavian type and you the smoldering Latina.”

Shaking his head a little to rid himself of the crazy, Cougar said, “Plane tickets?”

“Booked ‘em last night,” Jensen grinned. “Hotel room too, right on the beach. Surfing, dude. Serious surfing. I don’t even know where my board is, I’ll have to buy a new one.”

“You used it to slide a bomb into that safehouse we thought Max was hiding in.”

“Oh yeah,” Jake’s smile grew wider, then vanished. “Waste of an awesome board. All we killed was a few rats.”

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Cool.”

****

Jake peered over the top of his star-shaped sunglasses. Cougar was knee deep in the surf, wading back out of the ocean, his board under his arm. Being the dude he was, he absolutely refused to wear the gaudy board shorts Jake had presented him with on their arrival in Hawaii. Instead he opted for plain black, ultra conservative and of course, inversely, sexy as hell shorts.

“You know,” Jake said as Cougar flopped down onto his beach towel. “If I were the jealous type, I think I’d have to bitch-slap every girl and at least half the men on this beach. They way they’re looking at you...”

“You are the jealous type,” Cougar chuckled.

“Well, at least you think I’m funny,” Jake muttered into his Pina Colada.

Cougar laughed again and reached for his flip flops. For some reason, watching him slide his feet into them made Jake unaccountably hard. Plain black like his shorts, not in any way shape or form fancy, they just seemed...sexy. Maybe it was the way Cougar’s bare toes wiggled as he got the flip flops into just the right position on his feet, or the way the black emphasized how tan his skin was.

Jake scrambled to his feet, abandoning his cocktail. “You, room, sex, now.”

Cougar smirked up at him.

“You fucker, you did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

The smirk grew.

“Just for that, I get to top.”

If the smirk was any louder, Cougar would have been thrown off the beach for noise pollution.

****

Jake collapsed onto the sinfully soft bed and groaned. “I think my dick is broken. You broke my dick. When are you up for round three?”

Cougar snorted with laughter and slapped Jake’s ass. Sliding off the bed, he headed for the bathroom. On the way, he stopped to slide into his flip flops again, throwing a wicked glance over his shoulder.

“It’s official,” Jake called as he vanished into the en-suite. “Those are your ‘come fuck me’ flip flops.”

****

Cougar grinned at himself in the bathroom mirror. Mission accomplished.


End file.
